Semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors (FETs) or diodes are used for various applications. These semiconductor devices are typically required to meet specific demands on characteristics such as the capability to carry surge currents and soft switching.
Since characteristics such as surge current capability and switching behaviour are influenced by an excess charge carrier distribution of electrons and holes within the device, it is desirable to better adapt the access charge carrier distribution to different operation modes within the device so as to improve characteristics such as surge current capability and soft switching behaviour.